Horcrux
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: From underworld boss to the Emperor of both All Hells and the In-Between. He has only ten obstacles that keep him from his goal, his wish, his dream: Defeat The Golden Throne. But first he must face off against the armies of Heaven. Dark Curses Yr5
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Note 3: made a mistake in Morsmordre's last chapter about PI

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

**Horcrux**

_**chapter one**_

"There has been absolutely no movement in my part of the world," Charity said via crystal mirror which served as the communication device between all of the upper echelon of Potter Industries or PI.

"How is Acca doing?" Harry asked, "How is she progressing magically?"

"She's doing alright," Charity replied, "I only found out about her birthday being over, she's five now, and well, she's quite the little helper," she then paused to think of how to answer the second question, "I would say that her magic is fine tuning itself to some higher purpose of a sort, much like yours, Sirius', and Ms Lovegood's."

"That's good to hear," Harry said, "I might need her in the possibly near future. Continue with what you've been doing over there," he then turned to face his officers based in France, "How goes operations in France, Connie, how's your son doing?"

"He's fine, we've got some basic routine in our lives now," Connie Ogden said, "The Veela here have been acting a tad bit odd is all, but nothing really troubling has yet to occur. I'll keep you posted on the developments over here on the mainland."

"Marvolo, how goes Asia?" Harry said facing the Slytherin Lord and Undead Lich.

"I love it over here!" Marvolo said, "There's so much death and necromantic knowledge for the taking! Its amazing! I've got some apprentices now too! My wives included. We had problems with the Lamia and Naga earlier on, but my family managed to smooth things out with them. I even got to meet the Jade Emperor, the guy said he was your nephew or something."

"I asked referring to the business part of things, not your daily life," Harry stated.

"Ah, well, everything's proceeding on schedule," Marvolo said, "We've begun Operation Bull In China Shop."

"Someone please remind me why I let Charity name the operations," Harry said, exasperated over the operation name.

"Because you love me like a big sister!" Charity suggested.

"I doubt he sees you as such," Tristan spoke up from another mirror, "I may be in New York, but even I know that the likelihood of my surviving a killing curse should I agree with you is rather slim. I'll go for the fact that you're the only one he doesn't mind doing silly things like that. I mean, I let you run around the house in an orange jumpsuit last Sunday."

"I don't think its your suggested reason Tris," Sirius said, "He lets Luna do whatever she wants to him, silly and not silly."

"I'm sticking with my reasoning," Charity said haughtily.

"I can't.." Dino said.

"Believe.." Alfonso continued.

"We're hearing this.." Mario added his bit.

"During a meeting," the Trio said at the same time, from different mirrors, while they were all in the UK, they were in different offices.

"Maybe its because of her attitude," Fenrir gave his two cents, "I mean, she's really bossy when she wants to be."

"Hey! I am not!" Charity said outraged, and proceeded to hurl steak knives at Fenrir through the mirrors, the lycan ducking out of the way, and generally avoiding the stainless steel things.

"Second-in-Command or not," Alexander Anderson said, then pointed in her general direction, "I am calling you a liar! There's a Hell for that you know!"

"Oh screw you! You heretic!" Charity shouted.

"No cursing with Alex present," they all heard Acca's voice from beyond the mirror, "You woke him up with your shouting."

"Sorry about that dear," Charity said and left the mirror for a little bit.

"She shut up!" the Trio said in triumph for some reason.

"Silenced by a child," Alucard said, "Truly, Acca is proving to be a truly frightening addition to our forces. It warms my cold dead heart to see such a youth perform such an incredibly evil feat."

"Stop being so melodramatic Alu," Luxuria mocked, "You're such a girl."

"Whatever Sub," Alucard said dismissively.

"Did you just call me a..!" Luxuria began to shout, but was stopped by a ball gag shutting her up thanks to Asmodeus.

"Sorry about that," Asmodeus said, "I know she sometimes talks too much, but its because I haven't really been paying much attention to her."

"You've got the sickest relationship out of the lot of us," Fenrir said.

"Well at least I don't go sniffing asses when a simple 'hello' would suffice," Asmodeus pointed out mockingly.

"That. Was. Uncalled. For," Fenrir said growling and beginning to change forms.

"Bring it Snoopy," Asmodeus challenged.

"Shut up Batboy," Fenrir challenged back.

"You know what...just send me your reports...I don't have time for this," Harry said, "I've got a date, and I don't want to be late. Good day."

Harry left his room which served as the conference room, and was slightly delighted to know that his little irritation outburst had resulted favorably, as the other members of the meeting were stunned into disbelief that he had done what he had done. They didn't even get to the part where he was supposed to ask him about the movements of the enemy.

"Did he just..?" Alexander A asked.

"I believe he did..." Alucard replied, staring at the door of the office.

"Whoa..." Barty said, "I can't believe that just happened."

"What did I miss?" Charity said returning to within her mirror, she noticed the looks of disbelief on her comrades' faces, "Honey? Tris, sweety?"

"He left," Tristan said, shock evident in his voice, "He's prioritizing his date with Luna Lovegood over our arguments..."

"The scary part, the really scary part, is that he showed a lot more emotion in his statement than at any other time that I've known him," Mario said, "And it wasn't the expected King, Lord, Ruler, Demon Lord, or whatever else he's known as of Hell type of emotion either."

"He was irritated with us, not due to the bickering, arguing, or fighting," Alfonso said.

"But due to him running late for a date," Dino said, "Its quite a new experience."

"He grew up too fast," Charity said and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Get a grip on yourself Aunty Charity," Acca's voice was heard again, then she was seen in the same mirror as Charity while holding little Alex, "Alex, say 'hi' to daddy."

"Da!" Alex squealed.

"So cute!" Connie squealed herself, "I wish I was in Australia too! I'd cuddle him, kiss him, hug him, and smother him with my love!"

"Hey! That's my kid you're gushing about!" Tristan complained.

"My kid doesn't let me do that stuff to him anymore," Connie said.

"I can imagine why," Marvolo muttered.

"I heard that!" Connie said, "I'm telling your wives!"

"Like I care!" Marvolo loudly stated, then changed his tune after he was physically pulled off screen, "...I care! I care! Damn it! I care!" a few seconds of silence reigned, before.. "Not there! Merlin's hairy ass crack! Not there!"

"What in the world...?" Sirius wondered.

"My precious..." they heard Marvolo weep, "I know I can grow them back...but really..."

"I'm going back to work now," Sirius said, "Maybe have Slylph do some degrading stuff or something..."

"I don't feel so good after hearing that..." Tristan said, "Char, I'll be with your tomorrow, just need to finish up some things over here."

"D.." - Dino

"..A.." - Alfonso

"..M.." - Mario

"...N." - Trio

"What happened Barty?" Acca asked.

"Err...I'll tell you when you're older," Barty said, "Much older...yeah..."

#

While the male members of PI's Upper Echelon mourned over the temporary loss of their brother's precious parts, Harry made his way to, via Harley Davidson, over to the Lovegood residence to begin his date with Luna. Time well spent. He needed the break from his regular gloom and doom life.

"So, you ready?" Harry asked her once she opened the door after he had rung the gong.

"Yes," she said, pecked him on the cheek then called out to her father telling him she was leaving on her date.

"Have fun!" Xenophilius Lovegood shouted back from his workroom on the second floor, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! If you absolutely have to, use protection!"

"Daddy!" Luna shouted sounding scandalized, then rounded on Harry, "Don't you be getting any ideas Mr King of Hell."

"Eh..Me? I wouldn't...I'd never...I mean," Harry said stammering a little bit, it was the suddenness of the thing that got him, "Yes dear."

"Good," Luna said happily, then snogged him right then and there for about five minutes before pulling him over to his bike, "Let's go Harry!"

"A-Ah..Coming!" Harry said, then handed her a helmet, and told her to get behind him and hold on.

Needless to say, their trip to London was a very amusing one, Luna with her Cheshire grin and Harry with his raging hormones going nuts as Luna's grip kept _accidentally_ moving southward every now and then. Her excuse being that she read somewhere that it was one of the things that girls riding behind a boy were supposed to do on a date. Harry didn't know that she was into that kind of thing, and wondered how the hell she was able to pull that dagger out of him that one time.

"Stop moving so much Luna," Harry said, trying to chastise her for her rather distracting actions, "We might get into an a-a-accident! Luna~" It was really getting hard for him to concentrate on driving.

"_But I know you like it, Harry,_" she purred into his ear causing him to speed up suddenly and causing them to just miss being hit by cars as they zoomed through a red light, "_I know you want me..._"

'_I'm in for a long and _hard_ day...Me, please help me survive...of all people in the world, she is the one that does not deserve to grow a pair of blackened wings.._' Harry thought to himself as he tried his very best not to mind Luna's ministrations, she was clearly about to have her period. While he appreciated what she was doing, he was not appreciating the fact that he could possibly lose his mortality by such a mundane, while enjoyable, means.

"*"

"_**So long as you not directly endanger **_**Her**_** life, you will have a chance at surviving til the very end,**_" HE informed his champion, "_**Remember, our goal is to rid existence of Harry Potter, or at the very least confining him to All Hells. **_**She **_**is all that is keeping him in check, keeping him as the honorable Being that he presently is. While he has a sliver of a chance of beating us. I may be perfect, but in such matters even I may admit my own imperfection.**_"

"Fine, I shall not directly cause her harm, endanger her life, and the like," Tom conceded to his **Lord**, "So long as you keep your end of the bargain, I shall keep mine. This world shall be cleansed of all of those with the taint, and things shall return back to the way it has always been, had always been before the interference of the Chosen One."

"_**So long as we are clear, I shall grant you that one concession. There is no good and evil, only power and those who chose to use it,**_" HE stated, then left his champion's immediate presence.

'_If one mortal child can do it so can I_' Tom thought to himself, knowing that his **Lord** would not hear his thoughts, as they still had some form of morals, even when concerning those lesser than themselves, '_Once I have been granted my just rewards, I shall overthrow the Gods, and place myself above all. There is no good __and evil, only power, and those that chose to pursue it, and ultimately rule with it._'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression (when speaking with anyone aside from Luna) is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

**Horcrux**

_**chapter two**_

The date had gone over well, including and most especially Luna's roving hands, her eccentricity sometimes made Harry wonder whether or not she was doing such things intentionally or not, though he believed that she was doing things intentionally since she had a kind of evil angelic smirk on her face every now and then. She was his angel, and should anything happen to her, there would be the world to pay.

They had scheduled another date for another weekend during the summer, so while waiting for such a thing to take place, Harry busied himself with work, there were much preparations that needed to be made, the magical world was moving in the direction of a world war, an all encompassing world war. One where both the muggle and magical worlds would be taking place in the deadly game. It was a war to be fought in the mortal world and on the plane of the immortal.

He had unlocked another aura once again, it was a recurring thing apparently, one which he had accepted and one which he anticipated. It was purple this time, he didn't know why, but he found that it suited the power that the purple aura brought to him. Its power was that of sealing of the senses, in a way it separated one from the world, from reality, it was not only disorienting but cruel at the same time. It had the potential to causing insanity, the aspect of not knowing where one was through any of the senses could cause one to grow quite mad.

So far he had his invisible flame aura, his innate aura, which was his magic as well as his power as a king, as a leader, it was the base for his powers as well as for his being. Then there was his favorite aura, his favorite set of flames, his emerald flames, the flames of death, the killing curse. There were also his crimson, brown, and blue, flames. His flames were now six in number, and he knew that the number would only grow as he grew older. Each flame also corresponded with a circle of hell.

His invisible flame was linked to Limbo, his emerald flame was to Betrayal, crimson was to the circle where the violent went, the brown flames the color of dried blood was linked to the circle that dealt with the heretics, the blue flames was linked to the wrathful and sullen circle. This latest addition was linked to the Circle of Hell where the Gluttonous were sent.

Harry had also done some research on the enemy, the final enemy, the last obstacle to the culmination and fulfillment of his desire. Just as his enemy was doing some reconnaissance, he was too. He had sent some of his demons to investigate the Spheres of Heaven. Where the war for the Hells had eight to deal with, eight levels of boss monsters so to speak, where the In-Between had nine, the Heavens had ten. There were ten in total, as included in that count was The Golden Throne.

He had gone far from the time when he was a simple underworld boss, he was now an emperor with an empire that spanned from several parts of the globe to two realms of the afterlife. He was King of Hell, and his gaining of the In-Between had gained him the ability and right to call himself an Emperor. All that was left were the Heavens to gain him the right to call himself a god, a mortal one too.

So far all his spies had been able to glimpse small pieces of information as to the movements of the armies of the heavens, as well as the peoples of the Earth that they were recruiting for the war. It was a time of preparations, but what the spies were unable to find out was who were the other champions of the Heavens, there were to be ten of them. Harry knew only of the strongest of them, of Tom Riddle.

It was going to be a long school year, since most of the exciting things had a tendency to happen during the school year. He just hoped that nothing happened to Luna, even though she did have a protection detail, the dark elves also known as the House Elf Assassination Squad or HEAS for short were her guardians when he was not around.

He knew that the enemy were just as restless as he was, he also knew that just like him, they would not be moving out so soon, it was still too early in the game for either side to clash, the initial meeting had already taken place, nothing else was needed to happen for a while now. It was still summer, there was still a lot of time before the school year started.

The staging ground of Harry's forces on Earth were found or centered around Hell's Gate, while the smaller sites were the other offices of PI. His generals were in charge of many of the other places around the globe, but Harry had a gut feeling that most of the fighting would be centered around the United Kingdom, the Heavens, while willing to sacrifice almost anything including their morals to succeed in ridding existence of him, they were still sure to keep the destruction of life at a minimum.

He had personally caught some of the spies sent by the Heavens, and had personally dealt with them, learning as much from them as he could. Even those heavenly creatures, spirits, souls, and representatives, would betray their masters under the torture that Harry could perform. He didn't want things to be too easy and therefore refrained from using his emerald flames to take the information from his victims. It was how he discovered the awakening of his purple flames.

No matter how much they pleaded and prayed for help and fortitude from their master, they all eventually ended up in the Ninth Circle. Harry enjoyed sending them there. His spies were never captured, they made sure that they died before being captured, it showed just how much faith and loyalty they had for their master. Harry was glad.

The HEAS had yet to report any direct threats to Luna, he knew that there was a distinct possibility that the Heavens would target her indirectly to get to him, or something to that extent, he didn't know when, but he knew it was bound to happen. He had a feeling that Connie's report about the Veela acting a tad bit irregular was something important, and since they were in France, that meant that the threat was close to home.

"My Lord!" Tristan's communication mirror suddenly popped up in front of Harry as he was looking over the latest reports of his legitimate businesses.

"What is so important that you had to disturb me as I perused the reports?" Harry questioned, not looking up from the reports.

"Movement on the Heavens' side of the war," Tristan reported, "Quite a disturbing one, they've finally begun to move, their using everything they've got. You really are a big threat to The Golden Throne if they're not following the rules like they are."

"Get to the point Tristan," Harry stated.

"Tom isn't the only champion anymore," Tristan reported, "I've just received word of a resurrection of sorts, the latest champion is one that will make it hard for our recruiting of the magicals."

"Who is it?" Harry said, thinking of two distinct possibilities, hoping that it was the lesser of the two, for there were only two.

"Myrrdin Emrys," Tristan said, "He is the Champion of the Fourth Sphere."

Another mirror popped up as well, this one belonging to Connie.

"My Lord!" Connie said urgently, "The Champion of the Third Sphere has been chosen!"

"Another magical I suppose?" Harry said, "Tristan, how are you sure?"

"I trust my men sir," Tristan said, "It was unmistakably Myrrdin Emrys. I'll go find out more shall I?"

"Do that," Harry said, "Connie?"

"The Veela have chosen a side," she said, "And its not ours, one of there is the Champion of the Fourth."

"Do we have a name?" Harry asked.

"One of the Delacour's," she replied, "That's the best information I've gotten for the time being. I'll disturb you again when I've gotten more information."

"Do that," Harry said, "But make sure you look for information regarding who exactly of the Heavens I shall be facing."

"Will do, boss man," Tristan said, "Tristan out!"

"Of course, sir," Connie said, then the two of their mirrors vanished from view.

His birthday passed without much of a fuss, it seemed that even the Heavens till regarded such days as sacred for some reason, or probably it was an act of pity on their part, allowing their foe a time of celebration and joy, not that Harry celebrated it, his subordinates did though, and Luna locked him and herself in his office for most of the day. What they did in there was anyone's guess, but Harry's irritableness the next day, or rather after Luna left was a sign that it was either a good experience or a bad one. Most leaned toward it being a happy experience, though some questioned why Charity had decided that day to start a branch of PI in the wedding market. The Zabini Trio started a special line of condoms, naming them Thirty-One Reasons to Smile.

The days after that were simply business days, the Ministry of Magic was finally taken over by PI, but not so visibly so, since all the corrupted souls within the ministry were going to Hell, Hell simply upgraded their infulence on those people. Its stronger than the Imperius Curse, and once your Hell plan has been upgraded there's no such thing as a choice when told or rather ordered to perform a task. The Ministry of Magic was never a democracy with the way things were done, but now it was a dictatorship. Although it could be seen as a good reason for there to be rebellions and vigilante groups to be formed in the near future to attempt to overthrow the corrupt government, even though they weren't oppressive and were simply making things easier for PI to take over the Magical World.

The Church, Protestant, Christian, and otherwise, were also gearing up, and bulking up their forces, in preparation for war, one which at first, all sides hoped to be a secret war hidden away from the useless masses that didn't seem to even want to participate in regular political things that affected them, like elections.

Other religions were also beginning to take sides in the coming conflict, lines were being drawn, and armaments were being mass produced. A lot of money was being shelled out, and a lot of souls were preparing to be sent to the next great adventure. Death himself and his own armies were preparing to start reaping souls and delivering them across the Black Lake, past the palace of Death, and into the Halls of Judgment. Proper protocols and proceedures were beginning to once again be used.

The Spheres of the Heavens were choosing their champions, three of which had already been chosen. Harry needed their identities, their names, as well as their general abilities to know how to plan for them. It was a three part battle now, the armies against one another, the champions and generals against one another, and the rulers against the rulers. PI versus the armies of Heaven and Earth, the PI Upper Echelon against the champions possibly minus Tom Riddle, and Harry versus the rulers of Heaven, the Kings of the Spheres, and the one that sat on the Golden Throne.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression (when speaking with anyone aside from Luna) is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

**Horcrux**

_**chapter three**_

No one thought that the first interaction between the two sides of the conflict would arrive before the end of summer, but it did, and what a clash it was. The mundane news stations all reported a natural disaster of super proportions having hit Hong Kong, Vietnam, and Taiwan. It was a super typhoon or so the newscasters all said. It was the only way to shield the masses from the truth that the war for the world and beyond had begun.

Marvolo and his troops were slammed into the proverbial pavement, hard. His wives had to be sent away back to India for their own protection, as he and his other apprentices resurrected the centuries worth of deceased to combat the army of heaven that had been sent their way. If what had been sent was supposed to be a scouting party, then Marvolo feared that the main army must be a sight to behold.

He pushed away such thoughts from his mind and began the task of retaliation, he had never thought that the forces of Hell and the In-Between, would have to be on the defensive from the very beginning. But he fought on anyway. There was no time to alert the main office, his Lord, as he was far too busy commanding his own forces during the sudden and surprising attack.

Marvolo was not a man of history, but he knew his war, he had to since most of his underlings were well versed in history, as well as war. Since they were more or less in a war, he had to familiarize himself with military tactics from the present and ages long past. Which was why he made sure to resurrect famous leaders from China. He had a feeling that there would be a champion that was Chinese. He was proven right.

The Chinese Fireball is a generalization of the dragons native to China, there are many kinds of this dragon, and one of them was being used as the ride for the apparent King of Heaven that was leading the battle against Marvolo and his forces. It was green in color, whose scales shined in the sun, behind its rider was the silhouette of the planet Mars, all bright and red. It was the official declaration of war, or so Marvolo believed.

The Army of Heaven was showing its strength from the get go, and Marvolo as Vice-Governor of the Fifth Circle was not really showing the true power of the Fifth Circle, but he was fairing pretty well since the fight eventually ended up in a display of power that the world bore witness to what appeared to have been a super typhoon coupled with an earth shattering quake.

In order to lessen the powers of the Fifth Sphere of Heaven, Marvolo ordered his underlings, subordinates, and apprentices to pull out of where they were, and head for China. Their battles would be fought within the large country, and since most of Marvolo's summoned and resurrected help were Chinese, they had some advantages.

"My Lord," Marvolo reported in, once the battle had ended and the two forces had retreated, treating their wounded and burying their dead, well at least the side of Heaven buried their dead, the living amongst Marvolo's forces simply reincarnated instantly as demons and returned to Earth in that form for their second chance.

"Speak Marvolo," Harry said, as he continued to watch the news of the disaster that struck Asia, and which was sending the international community into a flurry of movement, sending relief, and other such aid to the countries and places that had been struck by such misfortune.

"The Sphere of Mars, the Fifth Sphere has struck," Marvolo reported, "I was unable to report sooner as I was engaged in battle and had to oversee the relocation of my forces."

"So Heaven grew impatient," Harry noted, "They must have caught you off guard."

"They did," Marvolo admitted, "I was barely able to send the civilians and those we wished not to be part of the battle to another part of the world."

"What have we gained from this skirmish?" Harry questioned.

"I looked through some of the information that my men had gathered during and after the battle," Marvolo said, "the King of Mars is an elevated soul, one that was one of China's greatest military figures, Guan Yu."

"How do you know this?"" Harry questioned.

"His weapon is said to be the Green Dragon Crescent Blade, a poleaxe of sorts," Marvolo reported, "It was probably a form of superimposition as I am quite sure that this King of Heaven was not at the battle personally but was working through his Champion. The mount used by the champion to lead his forces was a green dragon, whose scales shined in the sun, like ice in a way."

"Were you able to piece together who this champion is?" Harry asked.

"We have yet to determine who exactly it is," Marvolo stated, "But have narrowed down the possibilities by going through the generals and famous military figures that my apprentices and myself have been able to resurrect for the cause."

"Very well then," Harry said, "I leave that part of the world to you, as soon as possible inform Alfonso about this development, your superior in Hell deserves to know."

"I shall do as you suggest, my Lord," Marvolo said, then his mirror vanished as his report had ended, the time for gun and games had reached its end sooner than expected. Heaven was impatient, and so Hell was forced to comply.

It was a day later that the Islamic and Christian faiths met in bloody battle each declaring on one another the start of a Secret Holy War, as neither side needed the masses of the world to join the fray as that would prove to be more problematic than helpful, it was also a decree from their own higher powers, the God whom both sides shared unknowingly, who simply wanted their conflict to finally find resolution.

By the stirring of their war, the Sixth Sphere of Heaven, the Sphere of Jupiter, awakened and joined the more major war effort, deploying their own scouting party in New York City. What the fates had originally set to happen in the year 2001 had happened during that summer, it was the only cover that the forces of Heaven could think up, since Tristan was unable to add his two cents, as he himself was busy fending off the continuing advance of the forces of the Sixth Sphere. It was the Sixth Sphere of Heaven against the Seventh Circle of Hell. The Sphere of the Just Rulers against the Circle where the Violent ended up in. Constantine the Great versus Tristan Cruor the Third-in-command of PI.

It was open warfare in the form of guns and swords, knives and bombs. The city was the war-zone, and the Hell side cared little for casualties as most civilians knew to run away, to give into their flight instinct, the Heaven side on the other hand were divided on the matter.

But in the end it did not matter as both sides suffered heavy loses, which in Tristan's opinions was a bad thing since he had a feeling that he had just engaged the equivalent of a scouting party. It was a bad omen for things to come.

"Tristan Cruor reporting in," Tristan's mirror sprang to life just as Harry turned off the TV having seen the news about the terrorist attack in America.

"What did you do?" Harry said.

"I've seen the bastard's bust before when Charity forced me into visiting that one museum," Tristan reported, "The man bore a replica of the Aegis, and even had a sword that channeled lightning which I only realized when I was stung in my side with the thing."

"His name?" Harry said.

"Constantine," Tristan reported, "Bastard works for none other than Zeus is what I'm guessing. We've suffered a lot of losses, the guy really knows how to wage war."

"I am unfortunately unable to send you any form of support, as I believe the rest of the Spheres shall be marking their targets soon," Harry said, "One of our disadvantages as I am only now realizing is that we are at the moment a reactionary force, since the side of Heaven is able to chose who to battle. We have no say in who each army's enemy Champion is."

"Will I have to face the King as well?" Tristan asked, a bit of his worry clearly showing on his face.

"No," Harry stated, "That would be suicide for you, only I have the power to do such a thing...and perhaps Sirius, but I wouldn't recommend such a confrontation."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," Tristan said, then made a request, "Sir..."

"Speak," Harry said.

"I...I am worried for Charity, Alex, and Acca," he said, "Since I believe that Australia has yet to be attacked, would it be possible for you to send some additional aid to them?"

"Tristan, this is so unlike you," Harry noted, "I shall send a force to better protect your family..as well as Acca."

"I would request that they be transferred back to base...but I think its too late for that," he said, "I know it is unlike me, my Lord, but...I don't want to lose them."

"I will do what I can," Harry promised his third-in-command, "I will do what I can."

"Thank you my Lord," Tristan said, "I hope to be able to watch your back as you take on the Golden Throne."

With that said, Tristan's mirror dimmed then vanished from sight, the transmission ended, and the war had finally and truly begun. After Tristan's call, Harry began to feel something approaching his afterlife domain, and so informed his Hellish generals to beef up security of the boarders. He had a feeling that Heaven would not restrict the war to Earth, and would try and invade All Hells as well. Sure enough, just a week before September first, Harry got a call from Mendum.

"My Lord!" Mendum's adrenaline filled voice spoke over his mirror, "We've managed to keep Heaven's army from invading, but we're...we're in need of assistance. We should be able to keep them out for the duration of the war, but...I highly doubt that we would be able to send up much support for the war on Earth."

"That is disturbing news Mendum," Harry said, "Do what you can, I fear that the Governors shall be requesting aid, will they be able to summon their armies?"

"Half their armies are being used to keep the invaders out," Mendum reported, "They've only got what they got on the mortal plane, and half of their reserve, sir."

"What of the damned souls?" Harry asked.

"We've been recruiting from that pool as well," Mendum reported, "We're running low on civilians...All Hells is truly gearing up for war, there is a high possibility that Heaven is doing the same, or the Creator is simply creating more angels to fight for Heaven."

"The Creator...and what am I? The Destroyer?" Harry asked.

"I would hope so," Mendum replied, "If we are to win this war sir, you had better be the Destroyer."

"Then I shall be," Harry said, "Exert Hells' influence on the mortal coil, since we need more souls to aid in the effort."

"As you wish, sire," the Master Executioner of Hell replied, "I shall begin the process immediately...if I might ask, how is your lady doing these days?"

"Stick to the war effort Mendum and do not concern yourself with such matters," Harry said, his tone changing from monotone to strict due to thoughts of the possibility of Luna being sucked into the war. She was sure to become a part of it, Harry knew the inevitability of it, but that did not mean that he enjoyed the thought.

"I apologize my Master," Mendum said, then vanished as did his mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression (when speaking with anyone aside from Luna) is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

**Horcrux**

_**chapter four**_

It was a good thing that Tristan had been worried for his family and had requested some aid be sent to them. Had he not, then there would have been an even slimmer chance that they would not have made it out of their base in Australia alive. Melbourne was overrun with the forces of Heaven, forcing the forces of Hell into the wilderness, but at least they had their lives intact, which mattered more than the loss of one of their strongholds.

A magical bomb had blown up in the middle of the main magical district of the capital of the country continent and former territory of the British Empire. There had not been any casualties on either side of the war, but there had been a lot of damage to the structures there, magical objects and wards had lost some of their magic.

The one to instigate the attack, wanted to in a way threaten the magical world and blame it on PI so that the magicals would be more inclined to join the forces of Heaven. Coupled with the fact that it was Merlin himself that was informing the magical community of the continent that the ones to blame for the attack was PI, it was hardly unreasonable for the members of PI to flee into the wilderness where they at least had a fighting chance.

What made having some form of backup a good thing, was that there were some that had tried to take out the head, for should the head fall the rest would follow. No one was lost during the attempts.

They set up camp within the bowels of Uluru, also known as Ayers Rock or The Rock. Within it Charity coordinated with her forces knowing that she would not be receiving any help from headquarters and that her armies in Hell would better serve them holding back the forces of Heaven from taking over down there. She assigned Acca the task of taking care of little Alex.

Tristan had called her after facing off against Constantine again, this time in the underground, as the Champion of Zeus had decided to taunt the third-in-command of PI about the possibility of his family having not survived the purge lead by Merlin in Australia. He was more than relived that his family was alive and well.

While Charity was normally the one that stayed back in base controlling the way things went like a puppetmaster, this time around she had to play a more active role. She, along with the others, had thought that Merlin would be battling somewhere in Europe where his support base would have been larger and not in the land down under. But here he was, in her turf, doing who knows what since all their surveillance equipment had been wiped out by the minions of he resurrected sorceror.

The battle in Australia would be one where technology wasn't all that advanced. Heaven had magic on its side, while Hell had melee weapons along with the few mid to long range weapons that they had managed to take with them to the wilderness. There wasn't much, but Charity made sure that she always carried an assault rifle and several clips worth of bullets.

While Acca may have been young, she too was being trained in the use of the gun as a precaution since her own personal power was still categorized under the unknown department. She had a role in the future of the battle, Charity just didn't know what that role was.

"How are you holding up over there?" Harry asked his subordinate over a mirror, he was already on the train heading for Hogwarts and not in his office when he decided to call. In the British Magical media publications there was news of a massive battle that had taken place in the land down under, it was reported that there were many casualties, but nothing was reported on the specifics of the battle exactly, only that it was a huge blow to the magical world and that aid should be sent down there.

"We're all alive, my family thanks in part to your reinforcements," Charity replied, relieved that her boss had deigned to give her a call, "I have decided to train Acca in using arms."

"That...is a wise decision," Harry stated, "But be sure that her magic continues to grow. It is powerful now, but there is much potential for a greater growth. She is rather crucial to our winning this war."

"I understand, sir," she said, then asked, "How is Tristan fairing, he has contacted me about clashing with Constantine a few times since the first. I highly doubt he has been telling me everything as not to worry me."

"He and his foe have suffered major wounds in battle, he has almost lost his life on several occasions," Harry told her, "He has already lost a limb which had to be replaced with a transcended version, so his left arm is now demonized, he is no longer fully or entirely human, and in a sense even more vulnerable to the Heavenly champion. But that is not to say that he did not manage to inflict a similar injury on his foe. They are quite equaly matched."

"I see," she said, "Thank you for telling me. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Do not lose," Harry said, then terminated the call as Luna had entered the compartment and he didn't want to involve her in his problems.

"*"

Luna was a little bit worried for her boyfriend as she was well aware of the events happening all over the world, her father was a journalist after all and while he printed fantastic tales that most didn't believe in, there were some hard facts in those issues that only those with the eyes to see could see, and read. If not her father being her source of information about the rest of the world, there were other reporters that didn't mind sharing what they knew with the daughter of their boss, and if not them there were also those among Harry's forces that willingly shared what they knew with the one young woman that could possibly stay the hand of the Devil himself.

She didn't know all the specific details of the current situations, but she knew that there was a lot of dangerous and life threatening things to come in the future, and he was at the center of it all. She worried for his life and his next life. Devil or not, she still cared for him, for he could still be killed.

She hid the fact that she knew that he was trying to protect her from the harsher realities of his life. She didn't want to have to worry him or cause his anger to grow any further after what had happened the previous year. She was still a little bit traumatized, but by speaking with a number of people, a few professionals, she had gotten a little bit better.

She learned of the war from one of the spies of Heaven who had decided to try and sway her into fighting for the lofty heavens side, but she had politely refuseed stating that fighting was never the answer, or should never be the first choice. She wasn't a fighter, and she dared not betray those who had placed some modicum of trust in her.

She later learned that her heavenly source of information had died in a clash in New York City, he had been assigned to the front lines for simply deciding to speak to her, it seemed like the Heavens were weary of the possible consequences of the Devil finding out that they had deicided to involve her in the war. It was one thing to battle a level headed or pissed off Devil, but it was another thing entirely to battle a nearly suicidal Devil. If love was really something powerful, then the Devil fueled by such an emotion was something that the heavens wanted to avoid at all costs.

"How was your summer, other than how great you must have felt spending time with me," Luna said after entering the compartment acting as if she hadn't noticed the mirror vanish into smoke, she decided to sit opposite Harry as she loosened her robes a little due to how relaxed she was in his presence.

"Rather stressful," Harry confided, "So many problems in my branches in other parts of the world, not to mention the displacement of lives in some of those parts due to the disasters and attacks."

"I didn't think you'd find such things as stressful," she said, "I mean, you rule All Hells, that's a lot on your shoulders as it is."

"I've also been worried about you," he admitted, "Every time you leave my presence, I can't help but worry for your safety. Charity was recently attacked in Melbourne. I fear something similar happening to you."

"Oh..I don't really know what to say to that," she said unsure of where the conversation was leading.

"But enough about such depressing a topic," he said, changign subjects, "How was your summer, aside from the fun I was sure you had spending time with me."

"Well..." she then launched into a rather detailed account of how her summer went, intentionally leaving out the parts that would make him worry more about her.

When they were finally nearing the Hogsmeade Train station the war was finally brought to the United Kingdom. The train shook causing many of the students to panick, thinking the worst. As Harry looked out the window of his compartment, he could see them, the forces of Heaven led by none other than Tom Riddle on a griffin of all things above the green of the landscape.

"Luna," Harry said, "Stay here, the elves will keep you safe. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about all this.."

"I k-knew, I'm sorry for worrying you," she said, before hugging him, which he reluctantly had to force himself out of. He had a Champion to fight in place of Fenrir who he knew was rushing to the train to aid his boss, but was being delayed by the forces of Heaven.

As he stood atop the train his compartment was part of with Cruentus Lacrima and Cruentus Recro in hand, his challenge smirked down at him. Both of them prepared to begin battling for the lives on the train, though Harry was unaware of the fact that Riddle's forces had been given strict orders to keep Luna Lovegood out of harm's way.

"I didn't think that The Golden Throne would dare to attack a train full of children just to bring the war to me," Harry stated, "Such a cowardly act."

"Tch. It wasn't His idea, all of it was mine," Tom said, "At the end of the day, at the end of the war, their souls would go to either of our sides to bolster our populations and ranks. Life is meaningless now, only the future matters. Don't tell me you value their pathetic lives after all the things you have done and lives you have taken."

"I'm past that stage in my existence," Harry said, "I now have greater purposes for my actions, as well as my goal."

"Shall we do battle then?" Tom said, unsheathing his own sword, it was a flamming one like the ones that the Seraphims use, "All this talking is making me bored, and a little envious of my subordinates. You should have brought some guards with you, since not only will you be battling me, but are at this moment defending the train. Don't bother denying it you possessive little shite."

"I won't deny that I am using my power to defend what is mine," Harry stated, "As for guards, well. They have more important things to do than defend the Devil himself."

"Death chose me for a reason," Tom said as he prepared to charge his foe, "Let me show you!"

"Have at thee then!" Harry loudly stated, as he shifted into a defensive stance to best retaliate against the attacking Champion.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression (when speaking with anyone aside from Luna) is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

**Horcrux**

_**chapter five**_

He turned his flames into a burning barrier that protected the coach that Luna and a number of students were in from the force of the two military leader's weapons meeting caused. The shockwave that shot out and around them tore into the soldiers of Heaven slicing them in two upon contact with the wave.

But even while the coach was protected, the entire train still shook due to the force of the impact of the two blades. It was rather unheard of until now, or at least no one alive had ever witnessed such a powerful meeting of blades, blessed and uholy blades as they were.

"_Dismount_," Harry intoned causing Tom's winged steed to disintegrate into dust, "You've just lost one advantage."

"You've just brought your doom to your person," Tom said as he sent a wave of magic at Harry who blocked with Recro, "Unlike you, I need no shield."

Tom them sent another blast of destructive magic and power at Harry, intending to crush his bones, while the possibility of permanently disabling the Devil himself was slim, there was still that slim possibility. At the same time as he sent his magic soaring he continued to engage the teen in a sword fight, their steel clashing and clanging as they fought with punches, kicks, and sword strikes atop the roof of the train cars.

They traded blows until Harry's power began to falter, and the coach that Luna was in was breached ever so slightly. His world turned red and Tom knew when to call for a retreat.

"Retret! We've done what we came to do!" Tom shouted as he kicked his opponent away using some of the power he had received from his master.

"This isn't over by a long shot Riddle!" Harry shouted amidst the howling winds caused by the flapping of wings of the heavenly host that had attacked the train.

He followed up his promise by sending a torrent of fire at the retreating army, it was a mixture of all his active flames, which caused massive loss of life among the forces of Heaven as he no longer had to worry about his lady love, and the train.

"I was chosen for a reason Devil!" Tom shouted back before vanishing, into the night, the wave of fire having missed him, Harry wanted to personally and physically tear the wizard to pieces personally and without the need for his magic to hold the bastard still.

A roar of rage not heard since Hell last waged war against Heaven pierced the night. The train did not start moving again, for before the attack really started, before Tom arrived, the driver and staff of the train had already been disposed off, their souls taken to Heaven save for the trolley lady as she was a demon in disguise and vanished off to Hell taking a few souls with her.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked Harry as he re-entered their compartment, she sat on the floor hugging her knees, some pieces of the ceiling laying around her from when the roof was breached ever so slightly.

"Are you?" he asked, he sounded a little tired and he didn't know why, it was probably due to his worry for her safety, he didn't know that Heaven wanted to avoid involving her at all costs.

"You protected the whole train didn't you?" she asked him.

"I did," he replied and sat down on the floor with her and gathered her up in his arms.

"You've changed," she noted.

"I know," he said.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked him.

"I didn't plan on it, until I won that is," he replied.

"What happens now?" she asked him after a moment of silence.

"We wait for the authorities to pick us up and send us to the school," he said, "I'm not about to expend more resources than I need to. School is overrated anyway."

"I would like to disagree with you on that, not everyone can simply absorb knowledge like you can, you know," she said somewhat scoldingly.

"If you say so, my little angel," he said as he leaned against the bench behind him and closed his eyes to rest from his fight, she followed him to dream land moments later.

"*"

The government sent search and rescue teams after it was reported that the school train had yet to arrive at the train station. They suspected foul play, but at the same time it also took the influence of some demons to convince some of the officials to finally send out teams to locate the generation that was to inherit the world.

They found the train a mile or so away from Hogsmeade, and summoned more help to get the students to the castle and to attend the feast that had been delayed. It was amazing that the Hogwarts faculty and staff hadn't wondered what had taken their students so long. Little did anyone know that the faculty and staff were already in on the war effort, they had been divided and were silently and unknowingly fighting amongst themselves. Albus Dumbledore even going so far as to suggest during the pre-term staff meeting to implement a religion class, or something like that.

Lines had definitely been drawn, and the war really was real now that Harry had experienced it first hand. Having received reports and speaking with his minions was one thing, but being in a battle himself along with the possibility of his love being harmed made it really real to him. He hadn't really accepted the reality of it all til he briefly faced off against Tom on the roofs of the train.

He had seen red for a moment, and in that moment he had seen the fear of the Heavens of his potential. He wondered slightly why such a fear had flashed in the eyes of Heaven, what it had meant, but decided to ponder on it at another time. He had a feast to attend, though late as it was, it was still a part of the traditions of the school plus Luna wanted to enjoy what could be enjoyed of it still.

A thought struck his mind, flitted in and didn't want to go away. He gave it some thought and sacrificed a seemingly insignificant portion of his power.

'_What if there were other hells out there...ones that have yet to be pulled in or joined in the war...perhaps I can find them and bring All Hells some additional reinforcements..._' Harry thought to himself, there was a chance after all that not all of the hells under his rule were a part of the war, just as not all of the heavens were either.

While his core self and body fought in the war, defended his people, and protected his love. This tiny part would flit through the fabric of space and time to find help elsewhere. Hell needed all the help it could get after all. Even the Devil was not above asking for such...though asking was too strong a word really.

"*"*"*"*"*"

_Apologies for the rather short chapter...but it's all I've got at the moment. Think of it as a filler that is not a filler. A prelude for things to come or something like that. I wouldn't want you, my dearly beloved and inspiring readers, to think that I had abandoned writing. _


End file.
